El tiempo cambia las cosas
by bellz D Cullen97
Summary: despues de que Bella se fue a Europa regresa ella y sus amigas Rose y Alice pero ya exitosas, ¿que pasara con Jasper, Emmet y Edward? ellas ya estan cambiadas... continuacion de Estupida Carta, espero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

Mire la portada de la revista otra vez, sonreí para mí misma, me veía bien tenía que admitirlo.

Estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado, ahí estaban los frutos de mis esfuerzos, en la portada decía: "Una nueva estrella nace" que bonito se sentía… lo había logrado

Mi celular empezó a sonar y conteste en seguida sin siquiera ver quien era quien hablaba

-Hola—dije a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea

-¿Bella ya viste la portada de las revistas y periódicos?—contesto una cantarina voz al otro lado de la línea, adivine quien era luego luego

-si Alice ya la vi, si estoy bien gracias por preguntar y ¿tu?—le dije con sarcasmo

-oh si se me olvido preguntarte eso, bueno ya que, esta hermosa en la portada con un vestido hermoso, digno de que lo alaben—podía sentir que en cualquier momento daría brinquitos

-gracias Alice, ¿Por qué será que esta hermoso vestido? Será porque tú lo hiciste, te quedo divino Alice, de diez—le dije riéndome, esa era mi amiga y la amaba

-lo se Bells lo sé—me dijo eso y supuse que tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—ya viste el contenido en casi todas las noticias apareces

-no la verdad no lo he visto apenas vi la revista, de hecho estoy desayunando—le dije la verdad, no tenía ni una hora que me había levantado

-oh yo te lo leo—se aclaró dramáticamente la garganta—dice en un artículo: Como suele suceder la diseñadora de moda Alice Brandon presento su nueva colección dándonos un gran sabor de boca con todo lo que presento—sentía su orgullo en la voz—"es algo irreal lo que estoy viviendo, nunca pensé que llegaría a donde estoy, gracias por su apoyo y tención" dijo la gran diseñadora, la modelo principal fue su gran amiga Rosalie Hale que como siempre lucio espectacular en todo lo que uso, grandes amigos bla bla….. Lo de siempre Bells espera… ah ya lo encontré ejem -hizo una pausa dramática—pero la que lucio al igual que sus amigas fue la estrella de cine y cantante Bella Swan—se me dibujo una sonrisa tonta—luciendo un ceñido vestido a medio muslo de la creadora y amiga Alice combinando accesorios perfectos "vengo a apoyar a mi amiga en su nueva colección y a Rose en su modelaje" cuando le preguntamos ¿Por qué no modelaba? Ella contesto "pues no me lo ha pedido nadie pero sería algo nuevo que probar, me gustaría hacerlo" y bla bla…. Nada importante sigue

Me empecé a reír

-bueno Bella ¿Qué tal?

-no lo había leído me gusto—dije de corazón

-bueno Bella te dejo que tengo un día ocupado te quiero, besos—y colgó

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Nosotras ocupando la atención de las revistas y portadas

Se sentía… bonito

A mis 20 años de edad todo lo que había logrado, estaba orgullosa

Tenía que empacar mis cosas iba a ir a visitar a mis papás, ahí nos encontraríamos Rose y Alice, Alice quería ir a comprar cosas otra vez... la verdad no sé porque si ella se diseñaba su propia ropa

Termine de empacar y me fui al aeropuerto, otra vez a donde había vivido, apenas iba a regresar después de 5 años fuera, pero ahora era Bella Swan alguien reconocida.


	2. encuentro

¡ABURRIDA! Esa era palabra que buscaba…

Tres horas, tres malditas horas tumbada en mi cama… si desde que había llegado me acosté en mi antigua cama.

En cuanto llegue a la casa de mis papás René iba de salida junto con Charlie, Charlie a su trabajo y René porque una modelo se había fracturado y en tres días era una pasarela muy importante de quien sabe quién.

Y yo pues solo me fui a mi antigua habitación decorada exacta mente como la deje, con el mismo color estaba pintada, los mismos muebles, los mismos posters, fotos… todo era exactamente igual, una foto en el buro a lado de mi cama con la foto de Rose, Alice y la mía sonriendo.. Mis mejores amigas.

Recibí un mensaje de Alice... decía: "Bella no ma, voy a llegar hasta mañana en la noche me salió un problema, lo siento pero sabes que llego, Mua te amo con amor… XD"

Bueno... te amo con amor… ¿con que más? ¿Con odio? Ella era Alice

Y bueno Rose ya sabía que llegaba en tres días así que otro día más de aburrimiento.

Me acomode en mi cama y me dormí, no había otra cosa que hacer

-Bella…

Me moví inquieta solo quería dormir

-Bella

Insistió esa voz

-Bella ya párate vamos a comer

Nee por mí que coman yo tenía sueño

-Bella si no te paras yo te paro

-ya voy—le conteste a René solo tenía que comer y ya

Me pare con pereza agarre mis zapatos y baje…

Cuando me senté en la mesa, Charlie con el celular en la mano y contestando rápida mente un mensaje y René hablando por teléfono

Y yo… comiendo tardaron como 10 minutos cada uno en terminar lo que tenían que hacer

-Bella es de mala educación comer antes que los demás—me dijo René dejando el celular a su lado

Sentía la ira flotar

-y es de mala educación tener el celular en la mesa-respondí

-Isabella no seas altanera—me dijo Charlie viéndome seriamente

-es la verdad quieren respeto pues ahí esta yo también quiero—dije ardiendo de ira

-basta Isabella no seas grosera –me dijo René

Me pare abruptamente de mi lugar

-siéntate—me dijo Charlie—si no lo haces vas a ver cómo te va

-no te tengo miedo – le dije y me fui a mi cuarto

Me acosté en mi cama, si había venido era porque siendo sincera no tenía nada que hacer, pero pues la verdad no sé porque venía si siempre era lo mismo en fin… ya estoy aquí ¿Qué le voy a hacer? ¿Irme? No ya para que, ya estoy acá aburrida pero estoy acá dentro de poco estarán acá Rose y Alice y bam saldremos de fiesta en fiesta como viejos tiempos…

Me cambie mi ropa por mi pijama, me metí a mi cama en un brinco y me quede dormida mañana seria otro día

….

….

Los rayos del Sol asomaban por mi ventana, era un nuevo día y estaba cansada, no quería levantarme ¿Qué hora seria? Quién sabe pero poco a poco se acercaban peligrosamente los rayos del sol, de malas me pare, tendí mi cama con pesar, arrastre los pies conforme caminaba, me bañe, me cambie y baje para desayunar, no había nadie, vi la hora del reloj eran las 11 en punto, caray ¿tanto tiempo estuve acostada? Como era de esperarse Charlie y René ya no estaban.

Me prepare mi desayuno y me lo comí, después me fui a sentar a la sala prendí la tele y empecé a cambiarle de canales, no había nada interesante… tantos canales y ¿no había ni un maldito programa donde no dijeran puras estupideces? ¿Tampoco que no tuviera un humor tan feo? Al parecer no, lo bueno era que yo solo llevo una película y una serie de televisión pero pues la serie no era tan mala, más bien no era tan tonta…

En música llevaba un disco bueno… no iba tan mal... para tener apenas cumpliditos 20 años, todo iba bien más que bien iba todo perfecto...

Vi otra vez el reloj era las 1:30 y estaba aburrida, me pare apague la tele y me subí a mi cuarto agarre mi cartera, metí las tarjetas de crédito y un montón de billetes, las llaves de mi casa, me vi en el espejo me arregle y Salí de mi casa, me subí a mi coche un Audi plateado, mi bebé… lo cuidaba mucho a mi auto

Empezó a sonar mi celular de camino al centro comercial, conteste

-bueno—conteste sin ver quien era

-Belly-Bells adivina quién soy…

-Alice—le conteste era inconfundible su voz

-así es querida adivina que…

-¿Qué paso Alice?

-estoy en la ciudad cariño hubo cambio de planes y me subí en el primer vuelo que me trajera…

-Wow ¿enserio? ¿Dónde estás?

-estoy todavía en el aeropuerto

-voy por ti espérame—le dije tan rápido que apenas y yo me entendí—iba de camino a comprar ropa

-okey Bella aquí te espero y vamos de compras—me dijo con alegría en su voz

Di la vuelta hacia el aeropuerto y acelere, llegue en menos de 10 minutos, al momento de verme Alice se subí al coche

-¿Qué Bella te vienes correteando con alguien o qué onda?—dijo al momento de poner un pie en mi coche

-jajaja, que graciosa anda vamos de compras—le dije y al instante se le iluminaron los ojos

-arranca a todo lo que da Bella ya quiero comprar—me dijo moviéndome la pierna—huelo las marcas desde acá…

-Alice tu eres diseñadora ¿Por qué no haces tu propia ropa?

-porque no solo hay que vestir de un solo diseñador hay que probar varios, tu look debe de ser variado—dijo como si tuviera yo una enfermedad mental

Me reí así era mi amiga y la amaba

….

….

…

.

-dios, dios, dios—repetía Alice conforme se acercaba unos zapatos Dolce &Gabbana hermosos tenía que admitirlo—me llaman estos zapatos—dijo agarrándolos y ¿oliéndolos?

-no ma Alice te ves chistosa—me empecé a reír y vi unas botas negras de tacón P-R-E-C-I-O-S-A-S las agarre luego luego

-¿ahora quien se ve chistosa?-me dijo Alice

-cállate y sigue con tus zapatos—le dije riéndome, era una escena digna de ver

Después de nuestra escena agarramos un par de prendas

-enserio amo todo lo que compre—me dijo ya cuando estaba pagando

-yo igual—le dije viendo lo que había comprado

La cajera empezó a pasar la ropa que yo había escogido

-pero siguen las compras—me dijo Alice viendo ya con sus bolsas en la mano

-obvio Alice eso es seguro—le dije sonriéndole

-son dos mil dólares—dijo la cajera** (N/A: Tomen en cuenta que esto es Estados Unidos ah por cierto ahora están en Phoenix, Arizona XD bueno sigue la historia)**

-Claro—dije sacando la cartera pero me di cuenta que no estaban los billetes que había metido así que saque una de las tarjetas que me daba Charlie para que me comprara todo lo que quisiera, eran dos que casi no ocupaba no tenía ninguna tarjeta de crédito mía, todas me las daba Charlie o René, yo solo llevaba mi dinero que ganaba en efectivo o estaba en el banco porque por ser todavía menor de edad todavía mis papás manejaban mi dinero así que pues tenía que sacar dinero con ellos o que ellos me lo dieran

La cajera tomo la tarjeta y la pasó, empezó a sonar que no la leía, la paso otra vez

-lo siento señorita no pasa su tarjeta—me dijo devolviéndola le di otra tarjeta

Al momento de dársela apareció atrás de ella una señora como de unos 30 años

-Lo siento señorita Swan le pido que se retire de la tienda—me dijo

-¿Qué haga que?—dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-que se retire de la tienda—dijo la que estaba atrás de la cajera

- ¿y quién es usted para decirle que salga de la tienda?—le pregunto Alice poniéndose al brinco

-soy la gerente de la tienda—respondió al instante

-pero con qué derecho le dice que salga de la tienda ¿no sabe quién es ella o yo?—dijo Alice señalándome primero a mí y luego a ella

-Si ella es la protagonista de "Orgullo y prejuicio" la nueva versión—dijo viéndome

-si y yo la diseñadora de modas Alice Brandon—dijo viéndola

-oh un placer conocerla señorita Alice—dijeron al mismo tiempo la cajera y la gerente

-entonces ¿Por qué nos corre si nos conoce?—les dije

-porque también conocemos a su padre—dijo en un susurro la gerente, pensó que no la iba a escuchar pero se equivocó si la escuche...

Entonces todo hizo clic de pronto, todo encajaba, el maldito de Charlie había prohibido que me vendieran en las tiendas que compraba mucho, eso se lo había dicho René

Paso la tarjeta que le había dado a la cajera y otra vez la rechazo

Ese sonidito me hizo enojar más, el muy maldito también me había cancelado todas mis tarjetas de crédito

Tome el dinero en efectivo y se los di

-lo siento señorita no podemos aceptarlo—dijo la gerente devolviéndome el dinero

Eso hizo que mi ira aumentara más

-vamos Alice hay otras tiendas en la ciudad-le dije viendo a la gerente con odio

No era la únicas tiendas también estaban otra en el centro comercial

Cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera de la tienda, la gerente me dijo:

-lo siento señorita pero no podrá comprar aquí ni en la ciudad…-dejo la frase a medias cuando Alice y yo nos volteamos robóticamente hacia ellas

-¿Qué digo?—dijimos Alice y yo a coro

- son ordenes de su padre Charlie Swan—dijo la gerente viéndome con ¿pena?

Aumento más mi ira

-ah es ella…-dijo la cajera como si de pronto todo encajara—también dijo que en todo el país nadie le puede vender nada de ropa, zapatos accesorios, maquillaje…-dejo de hablar cuando la gerente la vio con ojos de pistola—solo comida—completo

Sentía mi cara roja, mis ojos ardiendo de fuego, si se me atravesaba alguien de seguro lo mataba con la simple mirada, sentí como aumentaba la temperatura…

¡El estúpido de Charlie me había cancelado mis tarjetas y había prohibido que me vendieran cosas! Esto… no se quedaba así

Salí de la tienda rápidamente con Alice pisándome los talones… el muy maldito…

Mis tacones sonaban con cada paso que daba, me dirigía al estacionamiento rápidamente Alice metió sus bolsas en la parte de atrás del coche y se subió al coche prendí el coche y Salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunto Alice cuando me toco alto

-ir al trabajo de Charlie—le dije y acelere todo lo que daba cuando me toco el verde

-¿Por qué hizo eso?—pregunto viendo hacia afuera que era un manchón borroso

Le empecé a contar lo que paso ayer y ella entendió

Llegamos en cuanto le termine de contar

Salí de mi coche y Alice también

Empecé a caminar hacia el edificio sentía las miradas puestas en mí, escuchaba un "ve quien es..." "oh por dios es Bella Swan" "ahí están Bella y Alice, agárrame porque me desmayo..." cosas así a mí solo me importaba llegar con una persona

Me subí al elevador y Alice me siguió, presione un piso muy conocido para mí…

Llegue a la oficina de Charlie y afuera de ella estaba la secretaria Maggie

-buenas tardes señorita Swan y señorita Brandon- no me caía mal llevaba como 6 años ahí antes de irnos ella la contrario, era muy buena persona por eso no me iba a desquitar con ella

-hola –saludo alegremente Alice

-hola Maggie ¿y mi padre?—le pregunte

-no está en su oficina-me dijo señalando el lugar

-¿Dónde está?—dije viendo sospecha mente hacia la sala de juntas que estaba a lado, si de seguro está ahí

-está en una junta—dijo señalando el lugar hacia donde iba mi mirada—es una muy importante, está ocupado…

-pues tuvo tiempo de cancelarme las tarjetas y de que me prohibieran comprar cosas...—dije enojada—pues hora va a tener tiempo para que me escuche

Di un paso hacia la sala de juntas

-¡NO PIENSA LO QUE HACES!—me dijo Alice tratando de alcanzarme

-¡NO SEÑORITA, NO ENTRE PORFAVOR!-dijo corriendo atrás de mi Maggie

-a mí me vale en que este-abrí las dos puertas de la sala—yo entro cuando quiero

Les dije viéndolas y fije mi vista así la gran mesa

Enfrente de mí se encontraban como diez hombres de traje sentados mirándome fijamente, me valieron los modales que me habían enseñado, estaba enojada y solo buscaba a una persona que me había hecho esas cosas

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!—le grite sin siquiera saludar

Entre y fui a pararme enfrente de el

-Isabella-se paró de golpe y me vio—salte ahora mismo

-no hasta que no me canceles mis tarjetas y me permitas comprar—le dije enfurecida

-Isabella salte...

Lo mire fijamente y conteste:

-No—secamente

-señor entro perdone—dijo Maggie, sentí pena por ella en el problema en que la había metido

-sí, no te preocupes –le dijo calmándola—llama a todas las tiendas de ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, accesorios y perfume de la ciudad, ah y automotrices diles que ya le permitan comprar a Bella y actívale sus tarjetas de crédito—le dije viéndome-¿ya? ¿Mejor?

Sonreí y el suspiro

-si—sonreí, había ganado…-gracias papi—me Salió lo cariñoso aunque sea tan solo un momento y lo abrace

Él se sentó y se sobo la nuca

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bella?—me dijo

-me amas y lo sabes -dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Vi hacia los hombres de trajes—lo siento –les dije—lamento mi comportamiento de hace rato

-sí, no te preocupes—contestaron algunos o solo asintieron con la cabeza

-les presento a mi hija Isabella Swan también conocida como Bella Swan—dijo Charlie sonriendo

-oh eres la actriz de "Orgullo y prejuicio" mi esposa amo esa película y debo de admitirlo que yo también—dijo un señor de 35 años

Me reí—gracias—conteste

-Bella te presento a Sam—me dijo señalándolo

-mucho gusto—me dijo

-el gusto es mío

-él es Young—dijo señalando un asiático—a lado de él es Alistair—un hombre Alemán muy bien parecido—Aro—lo señalo el que estaba a lado—y su hijo y sobrino Demetri y Alec—dijo y señalo a dos muchachos de unos entre 24 y 25 años muy pero muy guapos… me sonrió Demetri y yo le devolví la sonrisa—y por ultimo pero no menos importantes… Carlisle Cullen-Cullen… ese apellido me suena, lo vi y era un señor como de 44 años con el cabello rubio y ojos azules… se me hacía conocido…- su sobrino Emmet McCarty, el amigo de su hijo y de su sobrino Jasper Whitlock-esos nombres… esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Emmet, esa seriedad de Jasper… me empezaron a invadir los recuerdos… ¡Eran los amigos del Guapo Demasiado! El apellido Cullen, todo encajaba-y su hijo Edward Cullen—vi a Edward hace años que no lo veía… y ahí estaba nunca me imaginé que me pasaría esto… precisamente a mi

Creo que mi cara lo decía todo

-¿Bella que tienes?—me pregunto Charlie

-nada se me olvido que tenía un asunto que resolver—dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, Alice estaba petrificada en su lugar, blanca como el cal—discúlpenme—dije antes de salir de ahí

Seguí caminando hacia el elevador agarrando del codo a Alice porque si yo no la movía ella no lo hacia

-adiós Maggie y lo siento mucho—dije y me metí al elevador

NO… no podía ser, era imposible que lo viera otra vez a _él_ a mi causante de mis problemas a los 14 años... Era el mismísimo Edward Cullen en persona


	3. Bella Bella

-¡cariño… ya despertaste!

Azoto la puerta a la hora de entrar, si ya había despertado pero por el portazo

-Vete—le dije y me volví a acomodar

-vamos levántate es un hermoso día como para estar acostado aparte tienes deberes—al finalizar se acostó a lado de mi haciendo que la cama se hundiera

-vete…

-no seas así… cariño

Agh

-¡Mierda Emmet deja de llamarme así!—grite desesperado

-Eddie…

-no me llames así…

Escuche la risa de Jasper al pie de la puerta, se estaba riendo de nosotros

-debieron verse...—dijo tratando de controlarse

-que graciosos...

-ey Eddie llamo Carlisle y dice que la junta es a las 2 de la tarde—dijo Emmet parándose de mi cama

-deja de llamarme Eddie

-de acuerdo Eddie—dijo Emmet y salió corriendo de mi habitación llevándose a Jasper

¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos? Nada, eran mis amigos que me sacaban de quicio pero eran mis amigos

…

…

..

.

-Lalalalalalalalala

-Emmet…-siseo Jasper

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quieres un remix?—pregunto Emmet sonriendo—está bien

-Emmet cállate—le dije tocándome el puente de mi nariz

Llevaba así desde que llegamos y eso ya tenía apenas ocho malditos minutos y Emmet ya había empezado a hacer el ridículo

-I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe But you keep front in' Saying' what you gon' do to me But I ain't seen nothing you say you're a big boy But I can't agree 'Cuz the love you said you had ain't been put on me-empezo a cantar Emmet haciendo una mala imitacion de las pussycat dolls

-Emmet cállate—dijimos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo

-Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky let's do this one last time Hands up…

GENIAL… la secretaria ya nos estaba viendo raro

-Emmet ¡ya cállate!—le grite, ya me tenía harto

-ay Eddie que amargado… -dijo Emmet dramáticamente-consíguete una novia, ah espera… que estuviste apunto de tener y tú la despreciaste

¿De qué habla?

-¿eh?—pregunte sacado de onda

-no te hagas Edward—dijo Jasper, en este momento si hacia acto de presciencia

-enserio no tengo idea de que hablaba—lo decía de verdad no tenía idea de que hablaba

-ay Eddie que memoria la tuya, cuando estábamos en la prepa la de secundaria Bella…-dijo Emmet dándome un zape en la cabeza

Hablaban de esa niña que me acosaba… bueno yo también al principio la acosaba pero me di cuenta que era una… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah sí, una fácil

-ya supérenlo ya tiene años que paso eso—les dije tocándome el puente de la nariz—yo ya lo supere

-que amargado—dijo Emmet y como niño pequeño se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero

Bella… Hace años que no sabía que le paso, pero mejor por mí no había nadie a quien acosara y quien me acosara aparte de eso ellos se les había olvidado que si había tenido novias, Jessica Stanley ella fue un gran horror a la semana la termine, no la aguante demasiado era menor que yo pero esa niña era tan… tan encimada, ella iba en primero de prepa y yo ya en el último año, gran error haberme fijado en ella lo que resto del año ella y sus amigas me acosaban peor que Bella, aunque Bella debo admitir que muy en el fondo no me molestaba.

Otra que tuve fue Jane Vulturi… nada mas con ella dure un año pero ella amaba a otro, no sé bien su nombre pero al fin al cabo fue bonita esa relación todavía nos hablamos como grandes amigos, ella es estupenda

Y por último Tanya… Tanya era preciosa dure un poco menos de un año, después de que termine con Jane como a los cinco meses la volví a ver, estaba empezando a ser modelo y vaya que cuerpo… y en la intimidad ni se diga… Tanya me engaño con un modelo que conoció por cuatro meses yo no me había dado cuenta y aparte de eso… ella me corto por el

Así ha sido mi vida amorosa.

-oigan ¿Cómo se llama quien vamos a tener la reunión?—pregunto Emmet rompiendo el silencio

-eh vamos a ver a varios pero no se sus nombres—dijo Jasper apoyando su cabeza en la pared

-¿y tú Eddie sabes?—pregunto Emmet moviendo en su asiento

-no se Emmet y deja de llamarme Eddie

-y si le preguntamos a la secretaria- esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-no Emmet se va a ver mal si le preguntamos—le dijo Jasper agarrándolo del brazo

Le valió a Emmet y le pregunto

-ey –le dijo llamando su atención, la secretaria lo vio

-si joven ¿que se le ofrece?—pregunto amablemente sosteniendo el teléfono en sus manos

-¿Cómo se llama su jefe?—pregunto Emmet como si nada

La secretaria lo vio y se rio, no nos llevaba más de tres años

-Charlie Swan—respondió sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara

-ah bueno gracias-se quedó callado—y ¿Cómo se llaman los demás?

Por dios Emmet no tenía pudor… no es que anduviera desnudo por la oficina pero es que ¿no le daba pena? Al parecer no.

-son Aro Vulturi, Sam Uley, Young, Alistair y ustedes junto con el señor Swan

-ah ya—dijo Emmet y se volvió acomodar en el asiento

Todo en silencio, solo sonaban las teclas que daba la secretaria, por fin Emmet se había callado

-oye Edward—bueno por lo menos era Jasper el que hablaba en susurro

-¿Qué paso?—le pregunte viéndolo como se acercaba lo más posible para que solo Emmet y yo escucháramos

-¿el apellido Swan no te suena?—pregunto Jasper viendo a Emmet y a mi

-eh no—le conteste

¿Swan? Hasta apenas había escuchado ese apellido ¿Swan? ¿Quién se apellidaba Swan? Nadie quien yo recuerde, quien me importe ni me interese así se llamaba, bueno… hasta ahora Charlie Swan

-a mi si me suena—dijo Emmet susurrando

-¿enserio? ¿De quién?—pregunte extrañado, ni idea de quien hablaban

-de tu novia—dijo Jasper

-¿Quién? ¿Qué novia?

-Edward hasta yo entendí—dijo Emmet

-dale un zape—dijo Jasper, dicho esto me lo dio pero vaya que me lo dio

-AUCH—me queje—mierda ¿de quién hablan?

-de quien más imbécil de Bella la de secundaria—dijo Jasper

Otra vez con Bella, ya habían pasado años y ellos no la olvidaban

-ya déjenla en paz—dije y no pude resistir a preguntar-¿así se apellida?

-creo—contesto Emmet

-si—dijo Jasper como si no entendiera -tú mismo nos dijiste

Eso era nuevo ¿yo les había dicho? ¿Cuándo fue eso? No tengo ni idea

-apoco yo…-no finalice porque se empezaron a oír murmullos

Ya habían llegado todos

La secretaria se paró como un resorte

-hola Maggie—saludo un señor, supuse que era Charlie

-mira Charlie te presento a mi hijo Edward—dijo Carlisle acercándolo hacia nosotros

-mucho gusto Edward—saludo Charlie de apretón de mano

Y así los presento a Emmet y a Jasper

Entramos a la sala de juntas que estaba a lado de su oficina y todos nos sentamos

Empezaron a hablar sobre negocios, todo iba bien… tenía que estar ahí porque después yo iba a estar a cargo de la empresa Cullen junto con Emmet y Jasper

No debía de romper la amistad con Charlie pues llevábamos varios años afiliados con ellos con la corporación Swan

De un momento a otro empezó a hacer mucho ruido al otro lado de la puerta pero nadie le prestó atención seguimos hablando de negocios y bromeando, era bueno saber que no éramos los únicos jóvenes ahí, también estaban Alec y Demetri Vulturi, a ellos ya los conocía gracias a Jane, llevábamos una buena relación

Se escucharon gritos del otro lado pero no paramos la junta, seguía normal, todo iba bien

De pronto se abrieron de golpe las puertas de la sala

—Yo entro cuando quiero—dijo una morena muy bonita debo decir

Se volteo a vernos, sus rasgos se me hacían familiares

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!—grito sin siquiera vernos

Sus ojos estaban ardiendo en llamas, capaz de matar a quien estuviera delante de ella

Se acercó a Charlie, supuse que era su hija por los rasgos

-Isabella salte ahora mismo—le dijo sin importarle quien estaba ahí

Se acerco Jasper a mí y me susurro:

-¿no es Bella?

No le conteste ¿era Bella? ¿Era ella misma? ¿La misma de secundaria? Si era ella estaba muy cambiada

-no hasta que no me canceles mis tarjetas y me permitas comprar—dijo como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Isabella salte...—le dijo Charlie estaba ya desesperado

-No—Charlie a este punto estaba de hacer lo que fuera

-señor entro perdone—dijo la secretaria, a lado de ella estaba alguien chaparrita, de cabello negro

-sí, no te preocupes –le dijo calmándola—llama a todas las tiendas de ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, accesorios y perfume de la ciudad, ah y automotrices diles que ya le permitan comprar a Bella y actívale sus tarjetas de crédito—le dije viéndome-¿ya? ¿Mejor?

¿Tanto para eso?

Ella había ganado y Charlie se veía cansado

-si gracias papi

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bella?—dijo ya sentado

-me amas y lo sabes

Todos estábamos viendo la escena

—Lo siento –dijo viéndonos y sonrió—lamento mi comportamiento de hace rato

La vi a ojos y ahí la reconocí ¡Era Bella! Esos ojos chocolate los reconocía a distancia, esos ojos chocolate que en un principio me encantaron y después los odie

-les presento a mi hija Isabella Swan también conocida como Bella Swan—dijo Charlie sonriendo con orgullo en los ojos

-oh eres la actriz de "Orgullo y prejuicio" mi esposa amo esa película y debo de admitirlo que yo también—dijo Sam

En ese momento me perdí de lo que pasaba y empezamos a hablar entre nosotros tres

Nadie se dio cuenta de ellos

-mira Eddie ahí esta Bella—dijo Emmet dándome un codazo

Jasper se rio a lo bajo

-mira que ahí esta Alice—le dije a Jasper para que dejara de molestar

-solo fue una vez que dije que estaba guapa—dijo Jasper

-cierto pero admítelo te gustaba o gusta, uno nunca sabe—dijo Emmet olvidándose de mi por completo

-mira cálmate que a ti te gustaba su amiga rubia—le dijo Jasper

-yo si lo admito—le dijo Emmet—pero es que ella era una diosa, con un cuerpo de infarto

-Cullen—en cuanto escuchamos el apellido nos volteamos a seguir la conversación- su sobrino Emmet McCarty,-Emmet le dio una gran sonrisa- el amigo de su hijo y de su sobrino Jasper Whitlock-le sonrió Jasper-y su hijo Edward Cullen—me vio con ojos de terror, como si tuviera tres cabezas en lugar de una

-¿Bella que tienes?—tenía en su rostro, confusión, rencor, temor y odio

-nada se me olvido que tenía un asunto que resolver—dijo y se jalo a su amiga Alice—discúlpenme

Salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo

No corrió porque deberás…

Bella otra vez la veía y ella estaba muy cambiada

Me invadieron los recuerdos de la preparatoria, Bella que pasó de amor a odio en unos meses…

….

…..

…

….

..

.

**Hellou! Me extrañaron? Ya estoy acá**

**Como pasaron navidad y año nuevo? Espero que bien! Ey primer Edward POV creo que va a ser el único de la historia, por el momento, tenían que ver su punto de vista, más adelante les daré sus recuerdos de la preparatoria**

**Mis lectoras las quiero, muchas gracias por sus reviews, créanme que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, gracias :D**

**Feliz navidad atrasada y año nuevo :3**

**REVIEWS?**


	4. la carta

-Ja Ja jaja—se empezó a reír Alice

Se veía como una histérica

-¿Alice?—ya empezaba a preocupar

Solo se empezó a reír más

Pasaron segundos, minutos hasta que se empezó a calamar

-¿Alice?—pregunte cuando se pudo controlar

-Bella—me dijo sonriendo-¿puedes creerlo?

-¿de qué hablas?—pregunte viéndola

En cuanto dije esto ella rodeo los ojos y se me quedo viendo como si fuera una imbécil

-es que nos encontramos a Cullen-se empezó a reír otra vez…

¿Por eso se reía? ¿Qué era lo chistoso? Que viera a un idiota que me trato de la mierda, eso no era chistoso es más ni agradable verle la cara después de eso

Por mi cara solo me respondió:

-ay Bella tómalo como quieras—al decir esto se fue de mi casa

Me senté en el borde de mi cama, no nos quedó de otra después de la escenita más que venir a mi casa, como un refugio después de lo ocurrido

¿Enserio lo había visto? Digamos que no tengo unos bonitos recuerdos después de lo que me había hecho en secundaria, tantas cosas que dijo de mí, me trato como un trapo sucio, después de enterarme de lo que decía y hacia sobre mí, no tenía ganas de hablarle, enserio,

Aunque la forma en que recibí esa carta fue rara pero eso lo agradezco

Me pare de mi cama y fui hacia mi tocador, abrí lentamente un cajón y saque de ahí una caja vieja, la abrí y ahí tenía revueltos varios papeles, localice mi objetivo cuando lo abrí.

Desdoble la carta un poco arrugada debido a tantas veces que la leí, era como un recordatorio y eso haría lo mismo recordar porque debo de alejarme de él y seguir adelante, porque lo que me hizo, me dolió. Tal vez no éramos novios ni nada por el estilo pero que digan eso de mí y de mis amigas me duele.

Empezó a leer la carta conteniendo la respiración

**Para Bella Swan**:

_La verdad no sabemos cómo empezar más bien no sé cómo empezar con esto, antes que nada hola, bueno ya que te salude he visto que te juntas con Edward Cullen y pues no es como decirlo._

_Veo como lo miras, sé que te gusta y eso es bueno, ni tanto porque él no te merece a él no le gustas tal vez lo pienses pero no._

_Dirás "aja si como no" pero es la verdad, soy muy cercano a él y es mi amigo pero no aguanto ver como se reviere a ti, porque tu mereces respeto porque eres una persona y sobre todo una mujer y que se refiera a ti de una forma no me agrada_

_Te contare:_

_El (no me agrada decirlo pero es la verdad) el solo te quiere llevar a la cama, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?, también dice otras cosas de tus amigas pero eso… creo que debes de investigarlo tú y te darás cuenta de todo_

_Con cariño_

_Enserio investígalo y veras que esto es cierto, no son mentiras_

La termine de leer y empecé a recordar todo lo que paso, porque yo lo investigue y me entere de cada cosa que decía por sus propias palabras

Gemí, no era tiempo para recordar aún no.

Algún día se dará cuenta de todo y que no soy una niñita como antes, algún día

**HELLOU!**

**Sigo viva! Lo se las abandone mucho pero aquí esta un capitulo cortito para que siga la historia por eso es cortito, yo creo que máximo una semana actualizo :D ok?**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón pero es que mi vida era un caos, abri el documento en Word pero sinceramtente no se me ocurria nada, hasta ahora :D asi que abri el documento rápidamente :D**

**Siendo asi, las dejo!**

**Las quiere Belen**

**PD: estoy pensando en hacer una pagina en Facebook donde avisare sobre las historias que tengo y las próximas para que se puedan comunicar conmigo, ustedes que piensan? Si o no?**


	5. Chapter 5

-es grandioso—dijo René

-sí, me encanta a idea—le apoyo

-¿de qué idea?—pregunto Rose pegando más su oreja en la puerta

-no se—chille haciendo un puchero

-ay Bella hubieras puesto atención—me dijo Alice

-lo hice pero quien sabe quién estaba hablando animadamente ¿verdad Alice y Rose?

Cuando René le estaba dando la idea a aquella persona que estaba del otro lado a Alice y Rose empezaron a hablar muy felices y ya no escuche nada

-Emm perdón—dijeron a coro

Les sonreí me estaban ayudando

Entonces empezó a girar la perilla de la puerta, me quede petrificada viendo la escena sacada de una película de terror de segunda mano

-Bella—susurro Alice jalándome

_Corre, escóndete Bella_ pensé pero mis pies no reaccionaban

Alice y Rose me jalaron y reaccione

Subimos corriendo las escaleras y espiamos por un hueco

-ay si—dijo René

-así podemos planearlo bien—dijo una mujer como de la edad de René con su cabello cayendo de lado, su cara de forma de corazón y esos ojos que ya había visto antes

-si Esme vamos por un café—dijo René

Así que la señora respondía al nombre de Esme

-Bella, Rose—se quejo Alice

Dirigí mi mirada a ella y contuve la risa, mire a Rose y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo

La imagen era para foto, enserio

La cabeza de Alice estaba atorada en el barandal y su trasero estaba moviéndose pero ¿Qué? ¿Moviendo el trasero iba a zafarse? ¿No era por la cabeza?

-¿Alice que estás haciendo?—dijo Rose

-viendo otra perspectiva de la sala de Bella, lo hago por hobby—dijo Alice

Si, la pregunta era demasiado tonta

Nos empezamos a reír Rose y yo

-ayúdenme—se quejó Alice—y dejen de reírse

-Bella—me llamo René

De inmediato dejamos de reírnos, René se acercaba peligrosamente a las escaleras

Un escalón, entramos en pánico

Segundo escalón. Corrimos hacia Alice y nos pusimos a su altura para ayudarla

Tercer escalón, Rose movía la cabeza de Alice según ella para zafarla pero solo hizo que se atorara mas

Cuarto escalón, Alice al tratar de salir de ahí se pega con un barandal

AUCH hasta a mí me dolió ese golpe

Quinto escalón, -Bella—René me llamo-¿Qué pasa?

Sexto escalón

-Bella ve allá—me dice Rose señalando hacia abajo

Reaccione y fui con René

-hola Re… mamá—dije sonriendo en el descanso de la escaleras

-Bella ¿Qué paso? Se movió el barandal—dijo tratando de pasar

La detuve ahí

-nada es que me pegue—gracias actuación

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Rose sacaba su cabeza le di un caderazo

-auch Bella con más cuidado ¿eh?—se quejó Rose

-mmm… mira te presento a Esme—dijo René señalando la señora que estaba en la sala

-mucho gusto—dije

-el gusto es mío corazón—me sonrió

Le devolví la sonrisa

-al rato regreso—me dijo René—si llama Maggie dile que Charlie ya le mando los documentos, y si llama mi secretaria le dices que le regreso la llamada

-aja—dije para que ya se fuera

-bueno adiós y te cuidas, si quieres llámale a Rose y a Alice—me dijo

Si supiera…

En cuanto cerró la puerta fui con Alice a ayudarla

Empecé a reírme y se unió a mi Alice y Rose

….

…..

….

…

..

.

-ahora las estrellas nos unen esta fuerza cósmica que el planeta y todas las estrellas junto con la luna y—me tape la cara, no era cierto

-ay Alice que cursi—dijo Rose

Al parecer no era la una que pensaba eso

-yo que fue Stanley la que escribió esto-dijo señalando la computadora que estaba encima de mi escritorio

Stanley, no me sorprendía que fuera ella quien lo escribiera

-esa suena a mierda—dijo Rosalie quitándose los zapatos y acostándose a lado de mi

-tal vez quería que sonara poético—dijo Alice alzando una ceja

¿Poético? Enserio ¿poético? Yo soy más poética con diez copas de brandy encima y una botella más por abrir

-no por favor, quien le dijo que eso era poético—dije

-porque pienso que fue Lauren—dijo Rose

-bueno entonces ya sabemos la razón—dijo Alice

- ¿y van a ir?—dijo Rose

-sería divertido-dijo Alice—y ¿ustedes?

-tal vez, aunque apenas lo vi esta mañana

-¿y tú Bella?—me pregunto

Me senté a la orilla de la cama

¿Ir? ¿Ir a qué? A ese tonto encuentro de ex – alumnos, que de seguro organizo Jessica junto con Lauren, ni loca, ya me imagino como seria pondrían un video con nuestras fotos de bebes hasta ahorita, si lo más seguro viniendo de ella.

¿A qué más? A nada mas iría, no me interesaba nadie de ellos, nadie era productor, escritor, fotógrafo ni nada o tal vez si, quien sabe la verdad

-no—les dije y me pare

-¿por?—pregunto Rose sentándose

-porque no quiero—dije

-vamos Bells, ¿Qué pierdes con ir?—_no ¿a qué?-_ ¿no quieres ver cómo están de gordos o quienes adelgazaron? -_¿interesa mucho? No si quería saber ahí esta Facebook-_ O no ¿quieres ir a ver a Edward Cullen?_—momento… Edward Cullen ¿en qué mundo estaba Alice? No definitivamente no, Edward estúpido Cullen y no, no quería_

-No Alice ya fue suficiente la vez que lo vi en la oficina de Charlie

-ve Bella así sabrás que fue de su vida—dijo Rose ayudando a Alice

-¿Por qué quiero saber?—dije sonriendo

¿A mí que me interesaba su vida?

-porque va a ser interesante, no quieres saber sus peores momento—dijo Rose acercándose a mí—anda Bells vamos

Vi a Rose y a Alice que hacia su cara de borrego a medio morir

-bien—conteste

…..

…..

…

…

..

.

¿En qué momento deje que me convencieran?

Este lugar estaba lleno para ser una reunión de ex – alumnos, el auditorio de la escuela era grande y casi estaba lleno, buenos era la reunión de como tres generaciones, nosotros éramos los más pequeños, se podría decir

Nos sentamos casi hasta enfrente ¿Cómo lo logramos? Gracias a Rose y su sonrisa

-ey Bells creo que van a poner un video de nuestra vida aquí—dijo Alice emocionada

Si tenía razón con el video

-bienvenidos todos a esta reunión de ex-alumnos- dijo Jessica y así empezó el video con unos "Awwww" acompañados

Me acomode en mi lugar este iba a ser una reunión larga

**Edward pov**

-Emmet deja de moverte-le dije viéndolo por el retro visor

-ay Edward aguafiestas—me dijo

-ey Edward por ahí—me dijo Jasper señalando un lugar vacío

Me estacione por ahí y nos bajamos del auto

-vamos—dijo Emmet corriendo

Nosotros solo lo seguimos con la mirada y vimos que medio mundo se hacía a lado para que el pasara, se sentó y agito las manos hacia nuestra dirección

-Emmet ¿Por qué corriste?—dijo Jasper al sentarnos

-es que si no nos ganaban los lugares

Entonces la vi, vi a Bella que iba atrás de una rubia alta y al parecer si más bien recuerdo que era Alice

-Eddie—agito sus manos Emmet enfrente de mí

-no me digas Eddie—gruñí sin dejarla de ver

Al parecer se iban a sentar casi hasta enfrente

-¿Qué ves? **–** pregunto Jasper siguiendo mi mirada

-VE A BELLA—dijo casi en un grito Emmet

-no es cierto—les dije y la deje de ver

-ah sí es cierto mi querido Edward, lo que pasa es que te cuesta admitirlo, te gusta esta nueva Bella, esta Bella más grande—dijo Emmet sonriendo

-no

-Edward desde que la viste en la oficina de Charlie andas distraído y ves películas y CD de Bella, eso ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué de pronto de la noche a la mañana te gusta ese género y esas películas?—dijo Jasper sonriendo, tenía razón pero aun así no

-bah es imposible—dijo Jasper y sonrió

-bienvenidos todos a esta reunión de ex-alumnos- salió mi ex, genial

-mira es Jessica—sonrió Emmet

No era idiota si me había dado cuenta

Mire otra vez a la dirección de Bella, si tal vez cometí errores en el pasado con ella pero ahora quería hacer todo lo posible por conquistarla

_**HELLOW!**_

_**Aquí estoy /O/ :d **_

_**CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO LO SE TARDE MUCHO PERO AQUÍ ESTA, MI INSPORACION NO ME DABA MUCHO ASI QUE HASTA APENAS LO SUBI**_

_**BUENO LAS QUIERO**_

_**REVIEWS?**_

_**¿Qué OPINAS DE EDWARD? MAS ADELANTE SE DESCUBRIRA TODO ¡!**_


	6. cobardia y valentia

Patético

Todos los que estaban ahí solo presumiendo lo que tenían y lo que no, no lo entendía

¿Por qué lo hacían? Para probar que hicieron algo con sus vidas y superaron a los demás, algunos lo habían hecho y otros no, de eso estaba segura

-y yo tengo un auto deportivo—presumía Mike Newton

Hace como diez o quince minutos que había dejado de prestarle atención

Este chico no entendía las indirectas ni directas eso ya estaba más que claro

-Mike voy al baño—dije sonriendo—sola—añadí viendo que estaba dispuesto a seguirme

¿Tan loco estaba? Si al parecer estaba tan… tan acosador como para seguirme al baño, se imaginan la escena yo en el baño y el afuera hablando como maniático, eso quería ahorrarme

En cuanto desaparecí de su vista hui hacia la puerta de salida, busque a Alice y a Rose en el trayecto pero no las encontré, les llamaría cuando estuviera a una calle, era tiempo de huir ahora

Empuje la puerta y Salí de allí como si el lugar se estuviera incendiando pero me estrelle con algo y caí al suelo

-Auch—me queje cuando mis pompas tocaron el suelo

-¿Bella?—Pregunto esa voz

Santa mierda, debí quedarme con Newton, no tampoco pero si tener más cuidado

Estuve tentada a irme gateando de ahí sin levantar la vista, estaba a punto. Me levante con la poca dignidad que me quedaba a escuchar su voz, alce la cabeza y lo vi ahí al estúpido y arrogante Edward Cullen

El muy ingrato estaba sonriendo sínicamente, me dieron ganas de quitarme los zapatos que llevaba y aventárselos en su cara, eso me haría tan feliz

Aleje mis pensamientos homicidas de mi cabeza y lo vi con soslayo

-Hola Bella ¿estás bien?—me pregunto sonriendo

_Estaría mejor si te diera donde ya no puedas tener hijos _pensé

-si, gracias—dije y me pare evadiendo su mano para ayudarme

-¿Cómo has estado?

¿De veras le preocupaba? Bah, no lo creo, algo quiere

-creo que a ti te vale lo que a mí me pase, eso lo tengo claro—le sonreí y seguí mi camino antes de que Newton fuera a comprobar si estaba en el baño

-¿Por qué lo dices?—me dijo alcanzándome en un dos por tres

Malditos hombres yo podía correr y él podría trotar

-no me vengas muy santo - le dije caminando más rápido

Claro que el me alcanzo en dos pasos

-enserio Bella ¿Por qué lo dices?—me dijo agarrándome del brazo y yo trate de zafarme pero no pude

-porque será – le dije y me volteo para que lo viera

-no entiendo Bella ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme de la noche a la mañana?- me dijo viéndome con tristeza en sus ojos

A otro perro con ese hueso

-¿Por qué será?—destile sarcasmo en mi voz- esa pregunta tú tienes la respuesta

Me vio como si se me hubiera zafado un tornillo o me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo

-no te entiendo—me dijo respondiendo

-¿Qué? ¿Tu arrogancia no te deja pensar o qué?—dije son pensarlo dos veces

-Bella yo…

-basta Edward, basta-le dije interrumpiéndolo—me tienes harta, no me vas a humillar otra vez y no te hagas el desentendido—dije viendo su cara—suéltame

Lo hizo en automático, me gire y camine hacia mi auto

-Bella, dime por favor—dijo cuando yo estaba abriendo la puerta del coche

Me detuvo la puerta

-ve en tu pasado y encontraras la respuesta—le dije suspirando

Le quite la mano de la puerta y entre al coche

Me voltee a verlo y se quedó plasmado con lo que le dije, arranque el coche

Era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a Cullen yo nunca lo había hecho en estos años

Sonreí, me acorde de algo muy chistoso

**Flashback**

Grite lo más que me daban los pulmones

-¡ROSE!- grite otra vez, si hubiera sido posible se me habría salido el pulmón

-¡YO SI TE DOY!-grito Alice más fuerte que yo

¿Cómo era posible con esa estatura?

Salió de la pasarela y nos callamos

Esta era una pasarela de "Estrellas de la escuela" para que sonara más decente lo llamaron así pero en si era como los Reyes de la primavera, todos los de preparatoria y último año de secundaria teníamos que poner nuestro candidatos, era cada candidato por grupo así que eran muchos, no era necesario participar pero si poner tu puesto de comida o atracción

-dentro de dos horas les entregamos los resultados pueden seguir disfrutan dando de la gran kermes—dijo la Goof

Todos los que estaban en el gimnasio empezaron a salir, Alice y yo nos esperamos no queríamos morir en el intento

Salimos de ahí cuando todo ya estaba más calmado, fuimos a nuestro puesto que eran unos hermosos postres y un gotcha de pintura

Llevamos ahí atendiendo como quince minutos y siempre había gente ahí.

-tengo hambre—se quejó Alice

-yo también—le dije viendo que llegaban y llegaban personas

-yo dijo que vayamos rápido que enserio tengo hambre—dijo Alice moviéndose

-vayan—dijo Kate que estaba atendiendo—como ven somos muchas aquí y no creo que pase mucho mientras no están –sonrió

-gracias—le dijimos a coro y nos fuimos

-se me antojaron unas chalupas - le dije a Alice agarrándome el estomago

-si a mí también—dijo Alice viendo hacia dirección de un trampolín—mitad y mitad de orden—me sugirió

-me parece—dije siguiendo la dirección de su vista

En el trampolín estaban dos chavas una de segundo de prepa y otra de primero de secundaria, la de preparatoria estaba cubriéndose con unos guantes de box grandes y la de secundaria se estaba riendo y le estaba pegando

-Wow—dijimos al mismo tiempo—se la están golpeando bonito—dijo Alice

Y sí que lo estaban haciendo

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar el puesto de chalupas, la fila estaba ni grande ni corta estaba bien así que sonreí no tardaría mucho, pedí la orden y me forme junto con Alice

-ahorita vengo Bella—me dijo Alice—voy a ver cómo sigue el puesto

Y se fue dejándome ahí, empecé a escuchar la música que estaba en el puesto que teníamos, el ruido era de nosotros y de otro puesto que estaba más lejos

Levante la vista y vi que estaba ahí Edward caminando, hice una mueca y seguí parada. Sentí como alguien se formaba atrás de ti, vi de reojo y me fije que era una chava más baja que yo con una sudadera blanca.

Al poco rato alguien le pidió a la chava que estaba ahí una orden así que me hice para adelante para que tuviera más espacio el que iba a pedir

Vi hacia a lado buscando a Alice con la mirada y me encontré con alguien que no esperaba ver ahí

Edward Cullen me estaba viendo y tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, por un momento sentí ganas de aventarle la salsa que estaba un poco delante de mí para que se le quitara esa estúpida sonrisa.

Pero no, fui una cobarde y lo único que hice fue inclinar mi cabeza cubriéndome con mi cabello y cubrir mis ojos con mi mano, si yo era tan "valiente".

Cada segundo que pasaba yo iba subiendo de color, me sentía impotente

Un minuto, y Alice no aparecía

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y ni luces de Alice

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Qué hizo? Ir de compras, comprar una pizza, ir al baño y le dio chorro ¿o qué?

¿Por qué a mí? La respuesta era simple era la persona con menos suerte en el mundo y eso era una mierda, de todos los malditos puestos que había en la kermes justo iba a este no es que fuera malo, que vaya a comprar chalupas si pero al mismo tiempo que yo eso es pasarse de ver… mala suerte, yo y mi jodida mala suerte.

Empezó a sonar mi canción favorita la de I found you- The Wanted, empecé a susurrar la letra de la canción

-_found you, with the music playing I was lost till I found you, you, you Till I found you, you, you I said, people We're all looking for love tonight _

-Bella-la voz de Alice me saco de mi canción perfecta mente susurrada

Me volteo a buscar el sonido de su voz pero al voltearme vi a Edward más cerca de lo que había pensado con Emmet y Jasper atrás de mí

Alice era más baja que ellos y que yo así que me costó trabajo localizarla y cuando lo hice desee nunca haberlo hecho

Alice se movió de lado a lado tratando de entrar entre ellos, se cansó de buscar y dijo:

-permiso—toco el brazo de Edward y este volteo este

Vi hacia la dirección donde estaba Alice, el me vio y me sonrió ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Lo saludara feliz de la vida Tal vez esperaba que dijera _oh Edward que guapo te ves con esa sudadera azul, resalta tus bíceps, que sexy_. No eso era algo que no quería tal vez el si

Después él se volteo con Alice que le había tocado el brazo, ella lo vio y sonrió, Edward se movió para que pasara

Alice danzo hasta mí con una sonrisa en el rostro

-_¿Qué paso?-_me pregunto haciendo como si nada pero yo le entendí el significado de esa simple pregunta

-nada—conteste viendo el papel que me dieran para la orden

-ah ya—dijo sonriendo

No se aguantó la risa Alice y se empezó a carcajear, me seguí a sus risas.

-ahorita vengo—dijo cuándo se le paso la risa y se fue

Si, la muy maldita me había dejado ahí, parada con Edward, Jasper y Emmet viéndome como si me faltara no uno sino dos tornillo y lo más seguro es que fuera cierto.

Retome mi posición anterior a que Alice llegara, sentí su mirada en mi nuca

-no Edward—dijo la voz de Emmet tras de mi

-¿Por qué?

-Edward—se quejó Jasper

-¿vieron la golpiza que recibió Heidi?

Preste más atención, conocía ese nombre de Heidi, desgraciadamente lo conocía y me alegre que alguien la pusiera en su lugar

-no—dijo Edward

-estuvo buenísimo—dijo Emmet riéndose—una de secundaria, creo que de primero se metió al juego con ella y la de primero le gano

-¿enserio le gano?-pregunto Jasper emocionado

Me acerque discretamente a ellos para escuchar bien la conversación

-en lo que yo me quede si—dijo Emmet

-no creo, Heidi cuando se prende golpea fuerte—dijo Edward

-pues no sé pero le iba ganando—dijo Emmet seguro de sí mismo

-ya se la secundaria gano es que vi como Renata paraba la pelea—dijo Jasper

Vi dos personas observándome, preste más atención a quienes me veían y vi que eran Kate con Alice riéndose de mi desgracia

-ven Alice—le indique con el dedo

-no ya me voy—dijo retrocediendo

La agarre del brazo y la puse en el lugar donde estaba yo antes y la deje ahí, jalando en mi camino a Kate

-vámonos—dije y me fui con la dignidad que me quedaba y con una Kate muriéndose de la risa

Llegamos a nuestro puesto y todavía había personas, llegue y agarre una rebanada de pastel y lo pague, ya me iba a ir pero empezaron a llegar muchos así que decidí atender unos cuantos

-¿Qué te doy?—pregunte sin ver quien era y poniendo la rebanada a un lado

-dame de esto—dijo señalando un flan

Me pare en seco y alce la cabeza, esa voz parecía conocida

¡OH POR FAVOR! Que suerte tenía yo para que me pasaran las cosas vergonzosas

Ahí enfrente de mi estaba Emmet junto con Edward, los dos viéndome, el primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el otro atravesándome con la mirada

-agárralo—le dije extendiendo la mano y Emmet me pago

Le devolví su cambio para que se fueran rápido

-yo quiero una rebanada de pastel—dijo Edward cuando ya me estaba dando la vuelta para irme

Se la di en tan rápido como puede sin que mi torpeza se interpusiera

Me pago y le di su cambio, me fui de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo

Llegue con Alice en segundos y ya tenía la orden lista

-¿Qué paso?—me dijo viendo que estaba roja como tomate

-nada, ya vámonos—le dije

Y ella no pregunto más

**Fin del flash back**

Ahora ya después de unos años me resultaba graciosa

Mi celular empezó a sonar y conteste enseguida

-Bueno—conteste

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?—dijo Alice al otro lado de la línea

-a una calle de mi casa ¿por?

-pensé que todavía estabas aquí ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que te ibas?'

Sonaba molesta por eso

-por qué Mike Newton me estaba acosando y me fui en cuanto pude huir de el

-que mala suerte

-no la verdad entre buena y mala, ya me quería ir

-está bien, oye Bella

-¿Qué paso?

-me bese con Jasper y me invito a su casa

-¿Jasper? El amigo de Edward

-ese mero, mañana nos vemos y te platico bien

- ¿Cómo que te besaste con él?

-lo que escuchaste, mañana te cuento bien

-¿y Rose?

-eso es lo que estoy buscando, estaba hablando con Emmet, después se besaron y ya los perdí

-¿Cómo que tú y Rose se besaron con Jasper y Emmet respectivamente?

-Bella larga historia

-al parecer sí, porque presiento que Rose

-está en un baño o un motel con Emmet haciendo cosas indebidas—completo Alice mi pensamiento

-¿cosas indebidas? Alice no me vengas de santa—dije torciendo los ojos

-ni tu Bella

-perdón yo soy virgen

-Serás santa pero no virgen

-mis nalgas Alice

-si bueno ella si tienen la mayor parte

-¡Alice!

-ay Bella como si con Demetri no te hubieras acostado

Di el frenazo en plena media calle

-¡Alice!

-Ay Bella, me acuerdo de la fiesta de Navidad

-está bien mañana me cuentas

-esto no se queda así Bells

Colgué no quería seguir escuchando a Alice, arranque el coche

Mierda una patrulla se escuchó a lo lejos, una multa a la orden

Me quede pensando Demetri sonreí él había sido pasajera pero no lo había sido Alec, Alec mi ex de dos meses

_**HELLOW!**_

_**AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO HERMOSO, MAS LARGO Y CON MENOS TIEMPO, ESTOY INSPIRADA**_

_**JAJA ¿Cómo VIERON A Bella? Que suerte tiene no?**_

_**Jajaja, por fin hablaron Edward y Bella después de tantos años**_

_**Las CHALUPAS SON COMIDA TIPICA AQUÍ EN MEXICO, PASTEL ES CONOCIDO ASI EN MEXICO TALVEZ USTEDES EN SUS PAISES LO LLAMEN TARTA O TORTA, AQUÍ EN MEXICO ES PASTEL**_

_**OH! OTRA COSA TIENE UNA HISTORIA CON HEIDI, RENATA, TANYA Y JANE POR ESO SE ALEGRO ESTO MAS ADELANTE APARECERA**_

_**Y POR ULTIMO TENDRE MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK, LO SE, QUE BONITO. **_

_**ESTOY PREPARANDO UN ONE-SHOT VA A SER ROMANTICO**_

_**APARTE VOY A SACAR OTRA HISTORIA LES DOY ADELANTO: BELLA ESTA CASADA CON EDAWARD, ELLA DESCUBRE QUE LE PONE EL CUERNO CON TANYA QUE TRABAJA EN LA PARTE DE PERFUMERIA EN UN CENTRO COMERCIAL, ALICE SE DA CUENTA Y LE DICE A ROSE, ROSE DESESPERADA LE CUENTA A BELLA, Y LAS 3 DECIDEN ESPIARLA.**_

_**UNA HISTORIA CHISTOSA, TAL VEZ SE ENOJEN EN CAPITULOS PERO VA A ESTAR PADRISIMA**_

_**LA HISTORIA DE CAMBIOS LA SEGUIRE, ES QUE NO ENCUENTRO INSPIRACION EN ESA, PERO LA SEGUIRE**_

_**APARIENCIAS LA BORRARE ES UNA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBI CUANDO TENIA 12 ÑOS AHORA QUE YA VOY HACIA LOS 16 CREO QUE NO ES MUY ENTRETENIDA ASI QUE LA BORRARE**_

_**EL ONE SHOT LES ADELANTO ALGO: ¿SE IMAGINAN A BELLA DE BOTARGA? Y UN EDWARD POPULAR JAJAJA ROMANTICA A MIL! 3**_

_**LAS QUIERE SU ESCRITORA BELLZ DE CULLEN**_

_**BELEN :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Guapuras de lectoras les tengo una noticia... tengo FACEBOOK!

bueno ya tenia pero ese es mas personal, en donde publicare de todo! cosas mias y de las historias es el que esta en mi perfil ahi donde dice bellz D Cullen97 denle click las llevara a mi informacion le bajan tantinto (tantito no se emocionen y estara ahi el link, denle click (otra vez) en el link y las llevara a mi pagina :D, y lo se mucho enredo pero no podia subir el link asi que me desespere y deje estas sencillas indicaciones

las quiere Belen D Cullen dentro de unos dias subo capitulo :D a la historia de EL TIEMPO CAMBIA LAS COSAS continuacion de ESTUPIDA CARTA y dentro de una semana yo creo que subo nueva historia, y nuevo capitulo de CAMBIOS 


End file.
